Carbon nanotubes (CNTs)-titanium dioxide (TiO2) composites using as a lithium battery anode could avoid a collapse of electrodes and suppress a formation of solid electrolyte interface (SEI) layers and lithium dendrites. The lithium battery anode comprises the carbon nanotubes (CNTs)-Titanium dioxide (TiO2) composites has excellent electrical conductivity and high-rate current characteristics.
However, conventional methods for making lithium battery anodes comprising the carbon nanotubes (CNTs)-titanium dioxide (TiO2) composites need high temperature heating, and require strong acids or surfactants to modify a surface of carbon nanotube. Therefore, conventional methods are easy to introduce impurities and damage carbon nanotubes.